youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SuperMario231
Earl Reiner Garcia (Born: ), better known online as SuperMario231 (initialized as SM231) (formerly EarlGamer834), is a Filipino SM64 Machinimist who makes SM64 Bloopers. About Earl usually publishes a video as scheduled, not everyday. He makes bloopers that are based on the video game Super Mario 64, and his setting on his bloopers are either SM64 maps, SM64 custom maps, GTA SA maps, or Gmod, but he doesn't have Gmod ragdolls yet. His videos are a random category. He frequently uses sound clips from sound effects that SMG4 uses. His notable series aside from SM64 Bloopers are SuperMario231 n' pals (formerly Retarded69 or R69) which is the spinoff of his SM64 Bloopers; also lyric videos, Gravity Falls AMV (but he only uploaded one), and Hidden Windows Startup sounds, where the BSoD (means Blue Screen of Death) appears during the startup, and Windows XP Vines (but he only upload two). In 2015, Earl named his channel EarlGamer834 (according to the article page on his fandom page) but he didn't upload his videos at all, he uploaded it on June 4, 2016, just about 1 year and 18 months after Earl created the YouTube channel. After his debut on videos, he renamed 'EarlGamer834' to 'SuperMario231 (Gaming, Lyrics, and more!)'. On January 2019, Earl created the third channel called 'SuperMario231+', which Earl uploads showbiz news, hollywood celebrity news (like about Maja Salvador), and some random videos, either SM64 Machinima. Aside, in 2017, his second channel was 'Retarded Mario' which is supposedly Mario's channel in his videos, as announced in his video 'YouTuber Mario?". SuperMario231+ SuperMario231+(Plus) or SM231+ is a showbiz news channel of SuperMario231. Notable characters Characters featured in SuperMario231's universe originate from different universe, most of which the Mario franchise. Some characters are YouTubers that are part of the SM64 Machinima community (that SuperMario231 really having a career with), but their appearances are limited (except for Starman3, MM54321, and SMG4). *'Main characters' **Mario = The main character, portrayed as retarded, idiotic fat italian plumber with a fetish of spaghetti. **SuperMario231 = Himself as Mario but his hair and shoes are black, jumper colored dark blue his SM64 color code ; portrayed as an idiotic personality. **SMG4 = Famous SM64 Machinimist. **Starman3 = Leader of the YouTube Rangers, a group of blooper creators. He was still exist in SuperMario231's videos even after his rumors of pedophilia. **MarioMario54321 = A fellow SM64 Machinimist dude inspires SMG4 to make his videos. *'Supporting characters' **Toad **Luigi **Peach **Daisy **Barbie Girls **Johnny **Alberto **Old Man Hobo = A Pokemon NPC with a fetish of bathtub. **News man **News reporter **Nyan Cat = Rare space creature ; known as the YouTube channel's mascot. **MelodyCrystal = SuperMario231's classmate in real life, loves watching anime. Her appearances in SuperMario231's videos are limited due to the conflict between SuperMario231's real life classmates (that are YouTubers) and his YouTube channel. **Rhoniemae **Bowser (unsure) **Enzo/Roprinplup14 **Nintendofan997 **FightingMario54321 *'Villains (unsure)' **Evil SuperMario231 = SuperMario231's archnemesis. **SMG3 = SMG4's archnemesis **Charlie **OiramOiram12345 **RupesOiram132 = SuperMario231's 2nd archnemesis. **Dark Star = Also known as Bad Star or simply Ztar. **Bill Cipher = A dream demon. *'Incoming characters' **ACT divas = Also known as "SuperMario231 divas" or "SuperMario231 girls". SuperMario231 planned to have their appearance in his videos soon. **Meggy = An Inkling. SuperMario231 planned to feature her in SuperMario231's videos, alongside Saiko and Tari. **Saiko = Fishy Boopkins' ex-girlfriend that was brought to life from a electronically dating quest. SuperMario231 planned to feature her alongside Tari and Meggy. **Tari = A female blue cyborg hair. SuperMario231 planned to feature her alongside Meggy and Saiko. **Fishy Boopkins = A "rare but useless" sea creature, also known as "Pathetic Piece of Aquatic Sh*t". SuperMario231 planned to feature him by late 2020 when he get an SM64 model of Fishy Boopkins or get Garry's Mod and install ragdolls. **Bob = A Garo from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, who usually portrayed as an asshole, also a rapper. SuperMario231 planned to feature him by late 2020. **Bonzi Buddy = A purple malware gorilla originated from a program made by Bonzi Software, usually portrayed as a virus making on PCs. **MS Sam = A TTS guy originated from Windows 2000 operating system, which was used by many in infamous YouTube videos, portrayed as a trash talking "butthole". **Stewie Griffin = An infant from Quahog, Rhode Island, usually portrayed as an evil/gay genius, probably an anti-hero character, originated from Fox Broadcasting's TV comedy show, Family Guy. **Peter Griffin = A retard father of Stewie Griffin. He married to Lois Griffin. Has two children aside from Stewie: Chris Griffin and Meg Griffin **Brian Griffin = A talking dog, pet owner of the Griffins. **Stan Pines = A character originated from Disney XD's Gravity Falls, who usually portrayed as a lying hag or a shoplifting hag. **Dipper Pines = A 13 year old kid who studies anomalies. **Mabel Pines = A 13 year old girl who's having fun at. **Soos Ramirez = A employee at the Mystery Shack. **Wendy Corduroy = A punching hag who dislikes high school, likes to hang out with Meg and Chris Griffin. **Ford Pines = Stan's elder brother, who has a six fingers each hand. **Kool Aid Man = A mascot of it's brand Kool Aid, usually showing up by breaking walls with his famous catchphrase "Oh yeah!" when any person say "Oh no!" in any locations, most of all, the courthouse. **MickeyMouse231 = SuperMario231's long lost brother. **SuperLuigi231 = SuperMario231's 2nd long lost brother. **Shermie = SuperMario231's son, usually portrayed as a 1st degree gambler. **Desti = An Octoling, Meggy's all-time rival. Controversy "F**k Glyndel and Mikela. I should let them to join Adolf Hitler."--''The racist personality of SuperMario231 SuperMario231 was exposed by some as fraud because he made false statements against Martilyo Gang because the said group did bad influence like the groud did destroying or playing as sword using his "meter stick", which is called "''meter stick theft". SuperMario231 did a threat on his schoolmates Glyndel Magallanes, and Mikela Gungob for 'unfriending him on Facebook'. SuperMario231's popular threat was addressing Martilyo Gang "equals" to "666", refering to a number of a beast. And letting these two (Glyndel and Mikela) to join the side of the Nazi Germany. Another thing is just to avoid known by Martilyo Gang, Earl did changed or aliased his name to Stanford "Stan" Pines, which is a reference to a Gravity Falls character, Stanley Pines (who uses the name "Stanford" for 30 years). Earl also used some fake names like: Jerry Martinez, Hal Forrester, etc. Trivia *SuperMario231's name since 2016 was capitalized ('SUPERMARIO231') until April 2017. *SM231 is a big fan of these YouTubers: Maja Salvador and SMG4 *SM231 is also a big fan of the following TV shows: Gravity Falls, Family Guy, and The Simpsons. *SM231 really hates changing his channel name. **According to himself that if "Bangangers" would be the series made by his classmates, and upload it to his YouTube channel, then probably he rename it as "SuperMario231 // Bangangers". If it does, then his notable series will be merged with his SM64 Bloopers, and rename it as "The SuperMario231 supershow" or simply "SuperMario231". However, the main character of this YouTube channel will be still himself and his gang (Mario, SMG4, Starman3, and MM54321), resulting the Bangangers will be main cast but secondary. His profile picture will be still intact since because of his main series. Gallery output-onlinepngtools (3).png|Earl's current logo with Nyan Cat on the side. SM231 logo green screen (white boarder).png|Still the same but with white outline variant sm231 casts main.png|Earl's wallpaper featuring his characters. new twitter cover.png|Earl's cover photo on his YouTube channel and his Twitter account. SuperMario231_SM64.jpg|Earl's SM64 color code SM231 JOINS THE BATTLE!.png|Earl's Smash Bros Newcomer meme 18813581_832621176913874_2749943194885330615_n.jpg|Earl's old Twitter and YouTube cover photo. Same to his Facebook account. The logo was used until July 2018. output-onlinepngtools.png|Earl's old logo, capitalized. output-onlinepngtools (1).png|Still uses Arial fontstyle but only S and M are capitalized. output-onlinepngtools (2).png|Now uses New Super Mario Font U fontstyle. This is also the current logo of his name. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Filipino YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Poopers